mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario Kart: Ultimate
What's up, Mario Kart: Ultimate coming in 2019 for Nintendo Switch! You're sure to blast off through 20 all-new tracks, 20 tracks coming from early Mario Kart's, and the all-new Mission Mode! Default Characters * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Yoshi * Wario * Toad * Daisy * Waluigi * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Bowser * Bowser Jr. Unlockable Characters * Birdo * Rosalina * Koopa Troopa * Shy Guy * Toadette * Paratroopa * Dry Bones * Dry Bowser * Funky Kong * Mii Unlocking Criteria * Birdo (Complete The Star Cup 50cc) * Rosalina (Complete The Special Cup 50cc) * Koopa Troopa (Complete The Mushroom Cup 50cc) * Shy Guy (Complete The Flower Cup 50cc) * Toadette (Complete The Mushroom Cup 100cc) * Paratroopa (Complete The Nitro Cups 150cc) * Dry Bones (Complete The Flower Cup 100cc) * Dry Bowser (Complete The Special Cup 100cc) * Funky Kong (Complete The Star Cup 100cc) * Mii (Create A Mii) Gameplay modes The game features some single-player and some multiplayer modes. Grand Prix (1 to 8 players) Compete over four races against seven computer-controlled players. Coins appear, while there is no Coin limit - every coin increases your top speed. There is a total of ten cups, so you can choose your favorite and then, get gold! You have to get most points after a cup to win! Time Trials (1 player) Clear a race alone. Like Grand Prix, you can choose the Solo Sprint mode or Team Riders mode. The player has three mushrooms in the stock. The records are saved as ghosts, and they can be raced. But, what do you do when you raced a Ghost? Well, an Expert Staff Ghost will be unlocked - this happens to Solo Sprint and Team Riders modes. Defeat all Staff Ghost of Solo Sprint and Team Riders to unlock Parade Kart, an exclusive team body. VS Race (1 to 8 players) Just compete in a race with custom settings. Race on a single track or race on multiple racetracks. Choose Solo Sprint or Team Riders. Turn Special Items on/off and choose unique items. Battle (1 to 8 players) Use items to win in a battle field. All items with the exception of POW blocks and super POW blocks are available in this gameplay mode. Only Solo Sprint will be available in this mode. There are five ways to battle: * Balloon Battle: All drivers get five balloons (in normal mode) or a single balloon (in DS mode) and must use items to score points and pop balloons. You can hold up to seven balloons at the same time. If drivers lose all balloons, they will be transformed to mini bomb-karts so they can't battle. The time limit is three minutes. * Coin Runners: The goal for the drivers is to obtain more coins with their team (or invindual) than the other(s). In the top right corner of the screen, the score shows, which are the coins obtained altogether for each team (player). Opponents lose 1/2 of their coins when will be hit by items. The time limit is five minutes. * Shine Thief: In this mode, there is a Shine Sprite on the battle field which can be collected. As soon the player has collected a Shine Sprite, the timer starts. The team (or the player) who held on the Shine Sprite at the end wins. The time limit to hold the Shine Sprite is sixty seconds (for invindual mode) or thirty seconds (for team mode). * Bob-omb Blast: All item boxes contain one bob-omb, while double item boxes two bob-ombs. Players can stack up to 10 bob-ombs at the same time. When another player was hit by a bob-omb explosion, that player lose a point (If he/she has one) and the other player gains it. The player who reaches three points in normal mode wins, while the player who gains more points than other players in three minutes in timed mode wins. It's the only mode that can be played solo. * Boss Attack: This is the only battle mode with POW blocks and super POW blocks appear as items. Two teams with four players on it battle a giant, evil R.O.B. or a red Mecha Bowser. All bosses have fifty lives. Small items grant one point, powerful ones two, but POW blocks and special items grant three or rarely, five points down. It's the only mode that can be played in team mode. Mission Mode (1 or 2 players) Take on the missions, alone or with your friend. There are 8 levels with 8 missions, a boss battle and a special mission. You can choose solo or pair mode. Defeat a boss to unlock presents.